1 Sinnoh Battles
by jmanski141
Summary: About Platinum, Barry, and Pearl


**This is the first chapter in my newest story**

Chapter 1: The start By: Joshua Zemenski

Welcome to the world of Pokemon. This story is a story of Platinum, and his friends Pearl and Barry. The story starts with Platinum moving into Twinleaf Town.

"This junk is so boring, can't I go look at the Town." Platinum said sitting on a chair in his new Kitchen. "Please?"

"Fine, but first help me with something. Go to the neighbor's house and say hi for me." Platinum's mom told him as he bolted out the door.

As he waked down the street to the neighbor's house he was filled to the brim with excitement. Tomorrow he is going to get his first Pokemon. He knocked on the door and heard a girl yell "One Minute!"

Platinum waited at the door until the door finally opened and out came a black haired girl with a white hat with a pink poke ball on it.

"Oh hi you must be the new neighbor, I'm Pearl." She said as she shut the door.

"I'm platinum, nice to meet you Pearl."

"I was just about to go meet one of my friends, wanna come? We'll show you around."

"Sure, thanks."

Pearl lead Platinum down a road until they saw a absolutely perfect house, Garden in full bloom, Pokemon playing in the yard, and not a weed in sight.

"Wow! Would a great house!" Platinum exclaimed as Pearl knocked at the door.

"Thanks!" A boy said opening the door faster the you could blink you eyes. "I'm Barry."

"Nice to meet you Berry." Platinum said happily

"BARRY!!!" Barry yelled at Platinum a he walked out of the doorway. Soon after they walked down to Lake Verity to see the sights.

"Wow, what a view." Platinum said in awe. "now what else is there to see?"

"Umm… lets see?" Barry said pondering. "We could go to Sandgem town."

"No we can't. Remember what our parents said, No going into the tall grass." Pearl said getting up off a stump. "We can't!"

"oh yeah… well how are we going to get our first Pokemon?" Barry asked.

"We'll find a way."

"Hey guys, am I here anymore?" Platinum asked as he got up.

"Maybe. Are you?" Barry asked as he sat down.

"Boys break it up, I'll have my mom call Prof. Rowan. Maybe she'll get him to come here." Pearl told them.

"When are you guys getting you first Pokemon?" Platinum asked as they all got up and headed back for town.

"Tomorrow, for both of us. You?" Barry asked as they entered town.

"Tomorrow, I'm hoping to get a Piplup." Platinum said sitting on the ground.

"I want Turtwig." Barry said happily. "How 'bout you Pearl?"

"I'd like Piplup too but I don't have to." She said.

"Hmm… kay well I gotta go, see ya." Platinum said getting up.

"yeah I gotta go two." Barry said as he got up.

"Bye guys." Pearl said as Platinum and Barry headed home.

The next day…

"see ya mom gotta go meet some friends." Platinum said at 10:00 in the morning.

"Wow made some friends on the first day in a new region." His mom told him.

"Mom, bye." Platinum said as he walked out the door.

Platinum met up with Barry and Pearl at the exit to Twinleaf Town, from there they waited ten minutes until they saw an old man with a young man.

"Hello there I'm Professor Rowan, this is my assistant; Dia." He said as he put down his suitcase on a stump.

"Nice to meet you I'm Barry, these are my friends Pearl and platinum." Barry told him impatiently.

"Okay, now I understand you three want your first Pokemon. Unfortunately I only have two because I just gave one to Dia." Prof. Rowan told them as they all gave a sad expression. "But I do have a non-Starter Pokemon."

"Really? Well ladies first. Platinum, go." Barry joked.

"I'll go, man you two are so immature." Pearl said. "Piplup?"

"Okay here you pearl now what do you want Barry?" Prof. Rowan asked as he handed a poke ball to Pearl.

"Turtwig!" Barry told him. "Come to papa."

"Here you go. You, platinum get the special Pokemon; Munchlax." Prof. Rowan said giving Barry and Platinum their Pokemon. "Now we will be on our way."

"Platinum! Battle me! See if your "Special" Pokemon is what it says." Barry said as he sent out his Turtwig.

"Fine." Platinum said sending out his Munchlax.

Barry started by commanding his Turtwig to use tackle, Munchlax got hit, then he retaliated by using Metronome. He wiggled his fingers then shot out several fire balls at the enemy Turtwig burning him. Turtwig the withdrew into it's shell, not protecting himself from Munchlax's tackle. He was beaten. Barry, with his mouth wide open called back Turtwig and the shook platinum's hand.

"Good battle." Platinum admitted as they started walking.

"Let's see were we have to go… that way." Peal said as she pulled out a map and lead the way.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please leave your reveiws for my story**


End file.
